Only Love
by Flieswater-chan
Summary: a promise was left and then he was gone.... she still remembers and decided to follow him what are the odds that the promise be still kept? My First fanfic of CCS... Hope you'll bear with me OOC... Please RXRXR thankies
1. Tracing Memories

_**Hey this is my first fanfic….**_

_**I'm not really good in writing but I hope you'll bear with me…**_

_**This is really OOC….**_

_**It's just a story I made up...**_

---------------------------------------------------

**I don't own Card Captor Sakura**

**Tracing Memories**

"'_I promise that you'll be the only one for me……_'

A dark brown haired boy gave me his crest as a sign of an unbreakable promise, and then he just suddenly vanishes into the darkness of my dreams…. Sigh…. Those dreams seem to be appearing frequently now Tomoyo, it's been 10 years now… I just miss him" a fine lady with auburn hair told her friend.

"Sakura, you still hold to that promise huh? Still love him?" her friend Tomoyo teased,

"Why don't you go and see him… I know you know where they are now? hehehe" she joked.

"Yeh! Why not? You're right Tomoyo! I guess if he had forgotten everything now it's up to me to remind him… and I miss him so I will also get to see him... Yaay!!" Sakura stood up thinking of the good plan.

"Eh!? You've got to be kidding me I was just joking Sakura, I mean are you serious? Your parents wouldn't agree with you leaving…" she justified, "And leaving Clow Country Sakura… ever since you were little you never left without anybody to accompany you it's scary, you'll be alone in a foreign country with different culture you read in books" she added.

"Well Tomoyo I guess mom will hear me out… and dad is not a problem with that…" she wink ('_just use charm on dad'_), "It wouldn't be scary leaving Clow Country, wouldn't the word be exciting? Going to places meeting people I mean Tomoyo… and I'll not become lonely you'll be there of course…!" Sakura went to her wardrobe picking bags and things she thinks she'll bring to the trip.

"She never listens, I guess it's up to me to look after her and aunty and uncle are still not sure to agree with this plan hmm." Tomoyo said to herself and followed after Sakura trying to pick much better luggage.

---♥♥♥---

After dinner the two friends went outside in the garden for a catch of breeze.

"I don't believe it they both agree to with you going to Japan, you're really spoiled to the bones" she said still amazed to what just happened. It's just like Sakura though she never desires anything even if still asked; she's always contented on what they give her. She's their joy and they'd do anything she wished.

"You're lucky Touya and Yukito isn't here or you wont have anything to say" Tomoyo said.

"Well those twins are very hard to deal, they're like mother hens, and think about it I have two mother hens! They're overly babying me and I'm not a kid anymore… sigh…. But I love them for it they're there to protect me if they hadn't been to France for a long visit to grandpa I guess I don't have a chance" Sakura answered.

"Well Tomoyo you'd better get going you have a lot to pack, we need to call the school we're transferring tomorrow and call the airlines for a ticket, then the next day we'll be flying to Japan"

Sakura and Tomoyo bid their goodbyes to each other and headed home.

Sakura head to her room, '_It's been a while since that day we were so little then yet you gave me your promise I was happy, how are you now have you forgotten me? that's why you never came back even for a visit? what are you like right now? what are you doing this time of day? I just wish you're fine...'_ She went to her cabinet and open one drawer with a keyhole. She took a small black box and opened it, '_Even if you didn't have time to see me I will come to see you so wait for me'_. She held the ring a sigma of his family, ancient runes cover it all over and a single round bloodstone on top. she kissed the stone and it just glisten.

Meanwhile in the other side of the world...

A dark brown haired boy with a tall frame, golden skin and the handsomest hazel eyes is sitting beneath a Cherry tree while reading what seems a book full of runes, just then a tall guy with spiky black hair and lines for eyes approached him.

"Hey Li as I thought you're just here, there are many girls around and you're just sticking your eyes to that book?! where's your appreciation for women?" the guy just teased nudging him to his side. Li just shrugged. "Hey did you know that Cherry petals could kill people if you put someone in the tank then... blah.. blah..blah" he continued in a matter of fact way.

"Hey Yamazaki I went here to have a little peace and I want to keep it, please could you just be silent for a while?... thank you..." Li pleaded.

"Man! Li look at yourself, you have no girlfriend until now... I'm not wondering because you always bury yourself to books... man! even though your popular with that looks and talent? with that serious face on the book won't attrack women" Yamazaki continued to pester him.

"Hey you have Chiharu as your fiancee and you're still looking at girls? man! you still can't get enough huh?!" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey I'm not the subject here!!(_'It's you idiot!'_) Are you really straight? you don't seem interested in women... Oh I know! you have your eyes on the Princes, the student council president, hehe... I guess you have a high standards and Rika-chan is really an idol to guys.. I saw you looking her way.. hehe found your secret there!!" Yamazaki taunted.

"Just get lost!" he stood up and walk away.

He did not know that there's some thing big to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Thanks for those who just try and read... I'm still making the next chapters..._**

**_Please review... and comment on my work... Thanks!!!_**

♥


	2. Chocolates and Cherries

**_This is me again for another update at last..._**

**_hope you'll like the second chapter..._**

**_I don't own Card Captor Sakura..._**

**_Enjoy!!!! please R&R..._**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Cherries and Chocolate Cake**

A young lady was standing in front of a handsome house waiting for someone her black long hair was being blown slightly by the wind as though loose curls were dancing._'Hmm… Japan I guess it's not bad after all were really here'_ she tucked some loose strands of hair in her ears, _'Sakura should be here now, this place is really beautiful I hope we get this place now...'_

Just then a young brunette was running towards her evidently wearing a huge smile. "Tomoyo good news! We got this house isn't it a beauty? The balcony up there might be the best place to sight see... come on!" She pulled her friend inside their house up to the second story were the balcony is.

Both of them were captivated to the sight they saw, beautiful fully bloomed cherry trees in rows inside the temple grounds. "Eh, Sakura your parents named you after the Japanese word of Cherry blossoms right? You know I think it really suites you" Tomoyo told her fried still admiring the sight in front of them.

"Yes, my mom is also named after a beautiful flower, Nadeshiko, also Touya-niichan was named after peach blossoms, I wonder though for Yuki-niichan a snow bunny? hehe..." She answered.

Sakura was left in deep thought, the just landed in Japan just 5 hours ago and she already misses her family back home. _'How are they doing now? Probably mom is telling dad that he shouldn't have let me go, my onichans don't know I leave home and they'd be worried sick if they know... I hope all of them are doing fine.'_

Tomoyo noticed Sakura was engrossed in her thoughts, she was looking afar and she (Tomoyo) knows where her thought are now. She's so transparent, even if she's the one who insist of leaving the country it is evident that it is her first time leaving without her mom, dad or her brothers. _'I guess she's really feeling lonely.'_

Minutes passed in silence between them then Tomoyo break the silence. "Sakura, I really was wondering how you knew that we'll find HIM here in Japan, even their family back in the country doesn't even have a clue to where they are. They left and never contacted any of their relatives; the Hiragizawa family is really worried to their loss." Tomoyo's been thinking about this Japan thing ever since Sakura mentioned of going in the country and much to her surprise she's sure of their destination.

"I just know it Tomoyo, my feeling tells me he is just here, also I've used the signet he left me and my power to find him." She brought out a chain in her neck, and in it was a ring, a signet of the Hiragizawa family, made for successor of the clan. "He left this to me when they left for a trip. He told me that this will always find his owner so I could find him wherever he is."

Tomoyo now was sure they are on the right track, she believe Sakura's ability though not really good but the elders said that she has some great powers sleeping inside her also the ring is made just for the owner and is magically bound so it will find it's master, maybe she just need some explanation.

"You know Sakura we should quit this conversation now and go shop. We have no food in store, we don't even have a fridge; the house look so big coz there are less furniture and as you see we brought clothes out of season so we need to shop for clothes. Come on Sakura I will pick good ones for you hehe..." Tomoyo said, then made an evil laugh; she really love dressing Sakura up.

---♥♥♥---

The two shopped like they have never been before; first going to appliance stores and then to the furniture shops, lastly to shopping for food and then clothes.

They had so much fun and energy wasted that they needed to take a break. Sakura found a cute shop just a cross the street, a cake shop with the delicious aroma of chocolate and vanilla. They stop to eat and take a break.

"Wow look at it Tomoyo CAKES!!" Sakura seems a little child admiring the ones in the counters. They ordered and seated just close to the windows.

Just in the back of them seated a weird couple chatting; the guy was looking intently outside the window following something with his eyes, then the girl with brown pigtails strangled the guy. "Yamazaki! Just where are your eyes at just now?!?"

"I'm just looking outside..?!" he answered.

"Where outside? to that overly tanned girl in mini skirt?!?! You pervert!!!" she strangled him again till he turned purple.

"No! No! I just saw Li outside... I followed him because he's reading a book while walking; you know that guy can really read!!" he said between breaths then she released him.

In their table Sakura and Tomoyo just finished the cake they were eating and Sakura just decided to buy a box of chocolate cake to take home.

After she chose a good one they went outside for another walk they were both talking and if you're asking what it is about well it's about the cakes in the shop; just then BOOM!! Sakura bumped into someone.

"Uhmm... so… sorry!!" she bowed for forgiveness but the guy didn't shrugged because the book he was reading was tossed into midair and fell into the fountains.

Sakura realized what had happened she rushed into the scene and was about to pick the wet book but the guy picked it up and look at her.

Sakura felt scared because he thought it was a glare a really mean glare.

"I... I sa... said I was sorry" then she ran leaving the guy astounded and Tomoyo running after her.

Li sat there for a moment. He did not really care if people were starring at him. He was surprised that he bumped into someone, for a guy who have a strong power of sense; he had never bumped into someone because he could feel them approaching. _'Know she was there but why didn't I avoid her? it seems that there's something, some force I couldn't explain.. This is weird...'_

---♥♥♥---

"The chocolate cake is lucky to survive!! Luckily I carried it!" Tomoyo arrived in their house finding Sakura sitting in the dinning room still out of herself.

Sakura can't explain why but she was really sorry to what happened, she couldn't forget the guys face.

"Hey Sakura-chan are you listening? You're still out of it!! Relax it's already over!" Tomoyo assured her.

"Well I couldn't get his angry face out of my head it feels like I'm gonna be dead soon!!" tears starts forming in her eyes.

"It's really serious for you hugh? But I think that he's not angry the way I see it he was astounded, I don't know why but maybe because you're beautiful and like some shoujo mangas when the guy bumped into the beautiful girl they look at them so much!! Haaay!!" Tomoyo said dreamily, "And Sakura it is a bishonen that's why you couldn't forget his face." still in her world.

"I'll fix this up and prepare the tea. Thanks for bringing the cake!" Sakura stood up and prepared for meal.

The two ate the chocolate cake, then after a small chat, cleaned up and retired to their own rooms.

I her room, Tomoyo is dealing with her sleeping disorder; she might be all tired but nothing could beat her insomnia attack.

'_Hmm... today was some day, it was a bit tiring but I couldn't sleep at all... I envy Sakura she might be sleeping now... She was okay after eating that cake.. hehe... so innocent...'_ she smiled at the thought of her friend, _'She might be strong but she's really cute and vunerable.'_

Tomoyo turned then remembered why they are there in this place. '_I hoope we'll find hims soon... Sakura is lonely since he left and did not come back. What happened to them? I think they might be... no... no it can't be it would be devastating for Sakura and our country... Shoji Hiragizawa, he is the successor of the clan, next to his grandfather to the seat of the elders; seven elders who is ruling the Clow country, if he's gone then it would be a disaster... it's in Sakura's hands now...'  
_

In the darkened room only lit by the moon a guy was siting in the fruton, his face is in deep thought.

'_I don't know why is it but couldn't forget her... of all people why does it seems that I feel were connected this is the first time I've seen her... who is she? whats that thing I couldn't explain? I know of many things I could sense both human and inhuman my father thought me well, as a successor of this temple, but what is this I don't know some force that I felt earlier?... am I just thinking so much? maybe next time I see her I'll know...'_

He lay his head on his warm fruton and tried to get some sleep.

---♥♥♥---

Morning came to Seijou High school and it's another usual day for the class 1-C everyone is chatting with their friends talking about their day-off, about movies and shows they watched; but just on the corner on the last seat next to the window, a dark brown haired guy was alone and silent reading a book as usual, but actually he couldn't focus on his book so he just watched some kids chasing around a rabbit on the elementary school just next to them. He smiled inside, he wouldn't dare show that he is smiling around, that could give some impression to girls just around. Just then a girl with nice brown eyes pop on his mind, '_What was that just now? I'm just being weird... I guess?'_

Just then the door opened and the class that was just on the uproar calmed. A man with brownish orange hair entered, the class stood up and bow as a greeting to their homeroom teacher.

"Now before we start, we have new foreign exchange students please treat them nicely, come in please." he motioned for both girls to come inside the classroom. The class gave different comments.

"Now... now please come down class. Please introduce yourselves." turning to the girls.

"Ohayo mina... my name is Sakura Kinomoto, pleased to meet you" the short haired brunette smiled then bowed, this gave the guys in the class in huge uproar saying that she is cute.

"Hello, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji " she bowed her head and faced Sakura smiling at her.

"Kinomoto-san you sit in of that Li, the guy on the farthest seat and you miss Daidouji could seat next to that." the teacher pointed to the empty chairs direction. "Please be nice and befriend them."

Just then Li is still staring blankly on the window when he heard his teacher talk of a new students and saying that they would sit next to him; he didn't give any interest to them. But then there a sudden feeling that he's familiar with and is approaching, he looked at that someone and he fell out of his seat in shock of seeing that girl that's been popping in his mind.

"YOU!" was that only word he could utter as he stood up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you that was the end of chapter 2**

**i hope that you liked it...well it took me some time...**

**But please bear with it!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! thank you **

---♥♥♥---

**_What would happen next???_**

**_Why does she look familiar?_**

_**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**_


	3. Author's Note

**From the Author:**

**I'm not continuing it, I'm sorry but thanks for the only review i got!! well this was my first one here but is incomplete sorry guys!! **


End file.
